


Tired

by Multifiiction



Category: Actor x Reader, Actors - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Keanu Reeves x Reader - Fandom, X reader - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, ingury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: When your husband grows distant to you, you question a lot of things, were you not good enough?
Relationships: Keanu Reeves&Reader, Keanu Reeves&You, Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s), Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Tired

You loved Keanu. From the first day when you saw him when he was still fresh in the acting business, you were in love. His smile brightened your day, the way he was so gentle and kind with you made you feel special, because you were, to him you were everything.  
However, he somehow appeared to be tired of you. You knew it wasn't his work since a co-worker of his told you that he was very energetic and happy on set.   
You thought maybe this movie exhausted him and that's why he was so distant with you. However, deep down you feared that he didn't love you anymore. You were afraid to even think of the possibility that he would leave you.  
Women came and went in his life but he never looked at them, he only looked at you.  
Even during hard times, he wasn't this distant with you. So, this really concerned you.  
One night, he was in the living room, reading a book while you took a bath. You really enjoyed the bubbles and the added scent was your favourite. Your muscles relaxed and you forgot the world for a moment, all your worries went down the drain with the water.  
When you got out of the tub, however, you accidentally slipped and fell back, you landed on your wrist and now it was hurting very badly. It was sensitive to the smallest movement. So, slowly and very cautiously you moved to the bedroom and got dressed. You didn't care what you wore as long as it was clothes. Then you sat down on the bed, tears filling your eyes as the pain got worse, then you slowly started to see swelling.  
"Keanu!" you yelled, your voice sounded very concerning. But, no reaction. "Honey! Please." you tried one more time and this time you heard footsteps.  
"What is it, Y/N?" the pain was so bad you didn't even notice that he called you by your name, something he only did when he was angry.  
However, as soon as he saw your teary eyes worry filled him.  
"I fell, and my wrist hurts very bad." you watched him being frozen in one place for only a second before he pulled his phone out.  
"I will take you to the hospital." he said and he headed downstairs. However, he forgot one thing, you.   
You weren't moving, only sitting on the bed, crying your eyes out as your wrist hurt, even more, it was also pulsing now.  
"It's that bad?" you didn't even realize when he came back. "Can you walk?" he asked and you slowly nodded. With his help, you stood up and he grabbed a small pillow from the bed.   
He helped you slowly walk to the car, stopping every now and then when a slight movement hurt your wrist. His hand running up and down your back.  
Once in the car, he placed the pillow in your lap and you put your arm on it. He did even ask anything, only started the car and drove you to the hospital.  
Once inside, he told the receptionist who you were and you were left to wait in the waiting area. Your eyes were closed shut as the constant pulsing of your wrist became worse. You placed your head on Keanu's shoulders as your breathing became uneven. You couldn't even think but soon, the doctor called you in.  
"Tell me what happened Mrs Reeves."  
"I got out of a bath and slipped on the rug, I fell on my wrist and now it hurts like hell." you said, not afraid to cry in front of him.  
This was the moment Keanu realized that it was his fault. You asked him to put those sticky thingies on the rug because it kept on slipping, but he never got to do it.   
"Let's do a scan, to see if it is broken, I will give you something for the pain." said the doctor as he moved to his cabinet to grab the pain killer. "You know every year about 235,000 people visit emergency rooms because of injuries suffered in their bathroom. It is a common area to get injured in, so please be careful. Here you go." he handed you a pill and some water. "Now, let's get that scan done."  
***  
As the doctor held up the pictures to the light, you watched him. The painkillers he gave you worked amazingly and now you barely felt anything. He then placed the scans on the boards and turned the light on, making you see the picture.  
"It looks to be broken." said the doctor as he pointed at the bones. Even with someone who had no experience could tell that it wasn't looking right. "We need to do a correcting surgery, get the bones back in order and then put a cast on it for you."  
"Okay, thank you."  
"I will also prescribe some stronger pain killers."  
"That would be perfect, I'm not really good with pain." you said slightly smiling at the doctor who wrote everything down.  
"We will put a cast on it for you right now, so you can go home, you will need to book an appointment with the receptionist for the surgery. You should get an early date to make sure you will be able to heal properly. I'd say the end of next week if not earlier."  
"Okay, and after the surgery do I need to stay in, or can I go home? Just so I can pack clothes if needed."  
"No need for that. After the surgery, once you wake up, you will get a quick check-up and if everything is fine, which they will be, you can go home."  
"Perfect, thank you very much." you said to the doctor, ready to leave when he spoke up again.  
"One more thing, Mr Reeves, I advise you to do something about that rug, this could have been way worse if she hits her head." said the doctor smiling at Keanu who just stood there ashamed, and he gave the doctor a nod.   
On your way out to stopped at the reception desk as your doctor asked and got an appointment for next Wednesday.  
"Could you drive me here on Wednesday morning or do you have work?" you asked looking from the star-struck receptionist to Keanu.   
"No, I will drive you."  
"Perfect, then Wednesday, 9 am will be fine." you told the receptionist and she wrote everything down.  
***  
Your surgery arrived quicker than you expected. During those days at home, you noticed that Keanu fixed the rug. But he was now avoiding you even more than before.  
You do remember asking him to make sure the rug is not slippery, so you could only assume that he blamed himself for your injury.  
Before the surgery you were very scared, even though the doctor and surgeon told you that this was a routine surgery, you were still afraid.   
After the surgery, you woke up, you were alone in the room. Then the door opened and your husband walked in.  
"Hi." you said as you noticed the paper cup of coffee in his hand.  
"I will call the doctor."  
"Please, one moment." you said, stretching your other arm out to him and he took it.  
"Does it hurt?" he asked as he sat down on the bed. This was the most he talked to you in the past few days.  
"Not as much as the fact that my husband doesn't even want to talk to me."   
"I'm ashamed. Because I was lazy, you got hurt."  
"I didn't mean for the past days. You were very distant the past month almost two months." you said running your thumb across his hand as you swallowed the lump in your throat. "Are you tired of me?" you asked with a small voice.  
"No." was his immediate answer. "I just...I'm not sure why. Ever since your book was published, I realized just how amazing you are. I liked to be the one you relied on, you came to me whenever you needed something. And so I realized that you don't need me anymore."  
"You must be joking." you sat up and looked at him with a serious voice. "This was all because of that? I thought you didn't find me attractive anymore or you were tired to have a wife who is home all the time, hell I even thought you found someone younger."  
"I don't need anyone else."  
"Well, how am I supposed to know that when you barely talked to me. Please, Keanu next time talk to me! You scared me.” you really tried to reassure him, and when you saw that this wasn’t enough, you knew what you needed to do. “Who did I call when I fell?"  
"Me?"  
"Who drove me here, booked me in and held my hand while I was talking to the doctor?"  
"Me?"  
"And who is here right now after my big surgery?"  
"Me."  
"Exactly. You. You are everything to me. Please don't think that just because I finally managed to publish one book, I will be able to stand on my own. I still need you. I will forever need you. So, don't scare me like that again, okay?" you asked placing your hand on the back of his head and pulling it closer so you can place your forehead against his.   
"I promise. I'm also sorry that I behaved like a dick. You were hurt and I just froze, not knowing what to do suddenly. I should have comforted you."  
"No worries." you told him and pulled him in for a kiss, you tasted tobacco and coffee on him.  
"I will call the doctor now." he said after he gave you another kiss.  
The doctor said that you were ready to go home and heal. He also gave you instructions on what not to do.  
On your way home, the air in the car was finally nice as you watched the buildings pass by. Even the sun felt warmer on your skin. You let out a big sigh of relief as you looked at Keanu.  
He finally had that killing smile of his on his perfect, handsome face.  
You were happy that you were finally able to talk it out, even if it cost you a broken bone, the smile on his face was worth everything.


End file.
